communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Avatar/Das war die gamescom 2017 - Tops
center|link= Und schwupps... ist die gamescom 2017 auch schon wieder vorbei! Wie schnell das immer geht. Gerade noch im dicksten Getümmel und jetzt sitze wir wieder in unserem kuscheligen Kölner Büro. Aber aufregend war es natürlich auch dieses Jahr! Damit ihr alle einen guten Eindruck bekommt, haben wir euch ein kleines Video zusammengestellt: Außerdem haben wir Revue passieren lassen, was wir alles gesehen haben, unsere grauen Zellen angestrengt und uns die Köpfe eingeschla... ich meine „hart diskutiert”, was dieses Jahr die Tops & Flops der Messe waren. Lasst uns wissen, falls ihr anderer Meinung seid! Ach ja - und weil es natürlich so schön war, gibt es natürlich auch noch was an Loot für euch in unserem Gewinnspiel zu gewinnen. Viel Erfolg! Unsere Tops & Flops * Top #1: ''Uncharted - The Lost Legacy'' ** Erst nur DLC, dann eigener Titel? Chloe und Nadine statt Drake und Sully? Egal! Ich hab Uncharted 1 bis Uncharted 4 verschlungen und TLL wird auch super :-) * Top #2: ''Double Kick Heroes'' ** Frisch aus der Indie-Booth: Ein Metal-Rhythm-Zombie-Game!!! Anlage auf und auf 11 drehen. * Top #3: ''Call of Duty: WWII'' ** Trotz genug existierenden WW2-Shootern ist nach den immer futuristischeren CoD-Szenarien CoD:WWII der Zeitschritt zurück ganz angenehm. Die Grafik sieht top aus und das Spiel ist… schnell. Auf jeden Fall gut für einen Fight zwischendurch gut geeignet. * Flop: ''Age of Empires 4'' ** Age of Empires hab ich ja mal gerne gespielt, insofern freue ich mich dann auch noch über überfällige Ankündigungen von Nachfolgern. Aber jetzt Windows 10 exklusiv und dann nicht mal Ingame-Grafik im Trailer? Boooo. * Top #1: ''Detroit: Become Human'' ** Quantic Dream scheint nach Heavy Rain und Beyond:Two Souls wieder einen grandiosen Titel entwickelt zu haben. Nur zwei Szenen gab es bisher zu spielen, aber die sehen umwerfend aus. Die Story ist absolut spannend und der Spieler hat noch mehr Freiheiten als in den beiden anderen “Interactive Drama”-Titeln des Entwicklers. * Top #2: ''Assassin’s Creed: Origins'' ** Das alte Ägypten bietet ein tolles Setting für das Assassin’s Creed Prequel, weil es endlich mal weniger zu klettern gibt und die Macher sich was Neues einfallen lassen mussten, um die in der Regel etwas übermüdeten Creed-Spieler noch mal zu fesseln. Scheint funktioniert zu haben! * Top #3: ''Super Mario Odyssey'' ** Weniger innovativ, als viele sich vielleicht erhofft haben, aber das neue Mario-Spiel für die Switch sieht genau so spaßig aus, wie alle großen Mario-Titel vorher. Und viel mehr kann man ja eigentlich nicht wollen. * Flop: ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' ** Auf den ersten Blick eine große Enttäuschung. Langweiliges Spielprinzip und man kriegt viel zu wenig von der charmant-zarten Persönlichkeit meiner geliebten Hasen mit. WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! * Top #1: ''No Truce With The Furies'' ** Ich werde in eine mir unbekannte Welt ohne Wissen über irgendwelche Umstände geworfen und kann einen Trunkenbold spielen, der eigentlich Polizist ist, sich aber einbildet, ein Superstar zu sein? Dazu habe ich die Wahl, herrlich abstruse und saukomische Gespräche zu führen, durch die sich mein Charakter weiterentwickelt und formt? Ein Rollenspiel ohne Kampf und saugut geschriebenen Texten? Gekauft! * Top #2: ''Fox n Forests'' ** Da Avatar sich bereits Double Kick Heroes herausgepickt hat, wiederhole ich mich an dieser Stelle nicht, sondern entscheide mich für den charmanten Action-Plattformer „Fox n Forests“ des kleinen deutschen Studios „Bonus Level Entertainment“, das dort seine 16-Bit-Kindheit aufarbeitet. „Retrospiele“ gibts inzwischen zwar wie Sand am Meer, aber die wenigsten kommen mit so viel Herzblut daher und neuen Spielmechaniken wie das spontane Wechseln der Jahreszeiten. Außerdem spielt man einen mit einer Armbrust ausgerüsteten, knuffigen Fuchs! * Top #3: ''Far Cry 5'' ** Ich bin selber über meine Wahl überrascht. Aber die Atmosphäre und der Soundtrack haben den Shooter für mich (zumindest in der kurzen Anspielsession) schmackhaft machen können. Dort wo die „Great Plains“ und die Rocky Mountains sich treffen einem wahnsinnigen Sektenanführer zu fetzigem Gitarrenrock à la „Stranglehold“ in den Arsch zu treten … ich bin gespannt, ob das Spiel den Adrenalinpegel halten kann und nicht schnell eintönig wird. * Flop: ''Shadow of War'' ** Ein gut gemachter erster Teil, der dann auch noch ein finanzieller Erfolg wird? Natürlich schmeißt dann beim Nachfolger am besten Microtransactions drauf, um noch ein bisschen mehr Kohle rauszuholen. Der Hauptteil des Spiels mag weiterhin überzeugen, aber mit Lootboxes und langwierigen Belagerungen das Spiel künstlich in die Länge zu strecken? Kann man machen. Aber ist dann halt scheiße. * Top #1: ''Super Mario Odyssey'' ** Ok, Nintendo ist fast immer eine sichere Bank was Highlights angeht, aber dieses Jahr stach es besonders hervor: Das gesamte vorgestellt Line-up war der Kracher! Mit großem Abstand vorweg: Super Mario Odyssey. Schon nach Sekunden fühlte es sich wieder so an wie damals bei Super Mario 64 oder in den fabelhaften Galaxy-Teile und man mag den Controller gar nicht weglegen. Einige kleine Innovationen, wie die Attacken mit Marios Mütze, peppen das altbekannte Model auf. Nostalgie und Vorfreude pur! * Top #2: ''Super Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' ** Mario und die quirligen Ubisoft-Hasen? Welche eine kuriose Mischung, mag man denken und dann bekommt man unerwarteterweise noch nicht mal ein Jump’n’Run (oder eine nervige Minispiel-Sammlung) präsentiert. Kingdom Battle ist ein rundenbasiertes Taktik-Spiel a lá XCOM. Ganz nach dem Motto “easy to learn, hard to master” scheinen hier einige Wochen Hasen-Kämpfe alleine oder im Koop drin zu sein. Ich bin reichlich überrascht, aber dies scheint mir ganz klar der nächste Switch-Pflichkauf-Titel zu sein. * Top #3: ''Secret of Mana Remake'' ** Ein Remake als Highlight? Das scheint auf den ersten Blick verzweifelter, als es tatsächlich ist. Als alter Japano-RPG-Freund, habe ich ernsthaft sehr große Lust, auf das schicke Remake von Secret of Mana. Der neue Gamescom-Trailer beginnt mit der alten Eröffnungsszene vom SNES und ok, ich bin leicht zu überzeugen, da hatte mich Square Enix bereits. Wenn die Umsetzung nach am Original bleibt (leider ist vom Spiel selber nichts im Trailer zu sehen), bin ich begeistert! * Flop: ''Das Jahr der Fortsetzungen'' ** Tatsächlich war die größte Enttäuschung, dass außer Nintendo, niemand ernsthaft große, neue Spiele dabei hatte. Das unendlicheste Final Fantasy, reiht sich an ein weitere Call of Duty, reiht sich an ein Assassins Creed, reiht sich an ein Far Cry. Nicht falsch verstehen, das sind alles tolle Titel, aber eben nichts, was mich vom Hocker haut. Nächstes Jahr wünsche ich mir mehr Innovation und Mut! * Top #1: ''Unknown Fate'' ** So unbekannt, aber dennoch meine Nummer 1 auf der Gamescom. Eine verrückte Geschichte rund um die verloren Erinnerungen. Es tummeln sich viele Fragen auf: Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich hier? Wer bin ich überhaupt? Die Demo hat Lust auf mehr gemacht. Allein die bizarre Welt in der ich mich befand hatte meine volle Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen. * Top #2: ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' ** Ein mutiger Versuch Mario, Peach und Luigi mit etwas neuem zu verbinden. Mario + Rabbids macht diesen Versuch zu einem Erfolg. Die Rabbids geben dem Spiel sehr viel Humor und das Kampfsystem lässt den Kopf zeitweise glühen. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte man sich sehr gut in der Welt einfinden. * Top #3: ''Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom'' ** Wie im ersten Teil der Saga, merkt man auch hier, dass ein großer Bestandteil in der Produktion des Spieles “Liebe” war. In den kleinen Details wurde sehr viel Arbeit gesteckt. Selbst die Gegner im Kampf machten ein blödes Gesicht, nachdem sie gegen meinen Begleiter und mich verloren haben. Am niedlichsten waren definitiv die Higgledies (die kleinen Wesen, die bei einem Angriff mit dem Zauberstab beschworen werden)! * Flop: ''Gar nichts!'' ** Tatsächlich habe ich gar keinen Flop auf der gamescom gefunden - vielleicht ein paar mehr Sitzgelegenheiten :-D * Top #1: ''Mario Odyssey'' ** Who doesn’t like a good old Mario 3D game? * Top #2: ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' ** It’s different from the other Mario games (being a tactical game) and it seems a lot harder than it looks ! It’s challenging and funny at the same time (thanks to the Rabbids). * Top #3: ''Life Is Strange: Before the Storm'' ** I worked in the wiki recently and maybe that’s a game I would like to play, though I’m not sure if playing for 15 minutes was enough to get an idea. * Flop: ''Cosplay'' ** There was not a lot of cosplayers this year : where were they ?!! Gewinne, Gewinne, Gewinne 220px|right|Da lacht das Gamer-Herz... Natürlich haben wir auch die gamescom nach feinstem „Loot” für euch abgegrast und ein Gewinn-Paket geschnürt. Dieses beinhaltet: * 1x Super Mario Monopoly * 1x Super Mario Odyssey Notitzbuch + Sticker + Mützen-Pin * 1x Life is Strange - Before the Storm Sportbeutel Schreibe einfach in die Kommentare, dass du gerne der neue Besitzer dieses gamescom-Paketes wärst und die Losfee entscheidet, wer gewinnt. Easy peasy! Teilnahmeschluss ist Dienstag der 5. September um 10 Uhr. Dran denken: Verfasse den Kommentar von deinem FANDOM-Account aus, damit wir dich im Gewinnfall über die registrierte E-Mail erreichen können. Viel Glück! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News